


弥赛亚脑洞：Doctor们的奈落生活片断胡扯脑洞梗-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time





	弥赛亚脑洞：Doctor们的奈落生活片断胡扯脑洞梗-时生总是来晚一步

弥赛亚脑洞：Doctor们的奈落生活片断胡扯脑洞梗-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ee7afd61)

[ 8](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ee7afd61)

### [弥赛亚脑洞：Doctor们的奈落生活片断胡扯脑洞梗](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ee7afd61)

P站看到了那张Dr 3+7+10一起的图。好在意doctor们的工作与平日相处私生活。

就先假设数字到10。

真的只是脑洞！！完全木有参考的胡思乱想！！Doctor7也是漫画里的，但是还没研究接触过，但被人告诉过一个大概。以后如果其他Doctor能出来，想看到他们的相处，展露一点点他们的工作私下就好了。和这个脑洞没关联，请不要被我带跑！

——开会——

研究发表或者讨论研究或者其他会议的时候，10个人围着桌子开圆桌会议。

一开始决定这种事时候，那个桌子的椅子不够。一些人拿着椅子来或者站着。最终都是用各种椅子拼凑出来的，从椅子到凳子，到折叠椅，到转椅等等。  
比如第一次因为不够，就叫人弄点椅子来。从别的地方扯了两把椅子，还有doctor自己带了椅子。

因为大家都很随性，进来都是随便找地方坐，不按顺序。

Dr.3早早就来了，结果等的时候就趴在那里直接睡了过去，毕竟自己的实验告一段落。  
大家都到了以后，点了点发现还是少了一张椅子，只有9张。

Dr.7让默默站在角落让其他人先入座的Dr.10坐他的，但被“婉拒”了。

Dr.10最后直接坐在了桌子边上，恰好是Dr.3和Dr.7中间

。即使坐在桌子上，Dr.10也很优雅。以平日站立的那个调调，轻轻坐在边缘，翘起腿蹬在地上，抱起一侧胳膊另只手拿着文件。

因为桌子这边被坐了，所以震了下，把Dr.3震醒了。他趴在那里，脸朝着的方向恰好Dr.10坐在那里，所以一睁眼脸前坐着一个人便吓了一跳。

Dr.10看着他，不以为然的露出似笑非笑的表情，随后就这样坐着让会议开始。

——吃饭——

偏执狂的科学家们，总是因为废寝忘食而不好好到点吃饭，一开始研究和发明就忘了吃饭与睡觉。

公用的冰箱与柜子里塞的都是可以很快烹饪的速食品，比如微波炉加热，热水泡面那类，还有饼干那种直接打开能吃的东西。

甚至有个不用的废弃试验台被改造成奇葩的做饭地点，淡定多就是放上烤面包机和微波炉，还有其他一些多余的实验道具能使用。

譬如用烧杯煮东西（参考法医作品《尸活师～女王的法医学～》）。还可以用纱网来烧肉，用酒精等烤东西。会发生有人一边做饭，一边感慨这个东西曾经做过什么什么实验，里面曾经装过什么器官…

大家的抽屉和柜子里还有很多促进脑细胞的糖分物质，偶尔直接啃块冰糖，或者往嘴里倒砂糖（我朋友经常干，说可以帮她活跃大脑，熬夜看书。以及懒得下楼找吃的）。还有那种给咖啡挤的奶油，在冰箱门上放了一排。因为当研究过程里没时间慢慢煮咖啡时，直接拿出来挤嘴巴里增加糖分（我以前的老师说他大学熬夜写论文时就这样，我后来买来直接挤嘴巴里，真的非常好吃！）。

大家都不太出门，主要都在内部活动。实验室里临时休息的地方可能就一两张床，所以会进入轮流抢床休息（但不是特意去抢，而是看大家完成自己阶段的时机）。有的可以睡椅子，或者趴桌子，回房间的挺少。

冰箱和柜子里的食物都是一起买回来公用的，但偶尔也有特定要买的，不过放在一起。

可因为作息紊乱，大家吃东西都很随意。拿起来就吃，不会主动去添加，垃圾打包丢在实验室门外，让打扫的人收走（曾经只是丢在外面，后来放了一个箱子给他们啥的…）。但是实验用的废弃品，他们反而会很严格认真的给分类放好，特定时间地点丢出去处理。

有人喜欢吃的东西，可能下一次会发现被被人吃完了。大家吃的量也不一样，所以实验室里可能会爆发一个小小无声的食物争夺战。

当然也有对吃饭没兴趣的，吃什么都可以的那类人。

所以偶尔能听到，某人询问XX怎么又没了，之前还有，自己还想吃。然后另一个人说，谁谁谁拿走吃了。理由可能是那个人只吃那几种，因为对脑袋好，提高思考和注意力啥的。

当食物库存危机时，一些人因此强行去食堂，也许还错过饭点，或者没时间离开实验中。

他们会有一个专门抓号的抽奖箱一类的东西，所有人的数字都在里面。抓到谁的号，谁负责出去给实验室的粮仓补充食材。

这任务比较大….因为买的东西多，有人会拉扯其他人一起去。还有的人可能会中途带回来奇葩的物品，说想到了新的实验方法一类的。

反正吃完饭清洗也会拖延，垃圾也会拖延。即使是注意卫生的实验室，但是那一个角落却很脏。有的Doctor还是很在意的，可能回去顺手收拾一下之类的。

[メサイア](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%A1%E3%82%B5%E3%82%A4%E3%82%A2)[弥赛亚](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%A5%E8%B5%9B%E4%BA%9A)[Messiah Project](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Messiah%C2%A0Project)[Dr.Ten](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Dr.Ten)[Dr.Three](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Dr.Three)[Dr.Seven](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Dr.Seven)

评论

热度(8)

    1. [](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) [薄荷糖](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://mofamaomaoli.lofter.com/) [起风酱](http://mofamaomaoli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://liuleideqinglian.lofter.com/) [考试要命](http://liuleideqinglian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://mofamaomaoli.lofter.com/) [起风酱](http://mofamaomaoli.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    5. [](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) [aoiselina](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    6. [](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) [aoiselina](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) [酒酿橘子🍊](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    8. [](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) [酒酿橘子🍊](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ee7846fd)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ee7bb977)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
